People Skills
by CarlyWinchester
Summary: After the angles fall, Dean discovers just how "rusty" Castiel's "people skills" are. Destiel.
1. Prologue

There is power in a name. In myths, knowing the name of a demon, or a dark sorcerer can not only summon them, but give you control over them, make them do your bidding while you sit back with clean hands. Sounds and letters pushed together forming a word can even be some of the most deadly weapons. Names can also bring fear.

Any demon that had half a brain had a list of names that meant bad news. There was Lucifer, Michael, Gabriel, Raphael, Uriel, and then there was Castiel. Castiel wasn't an archangel, but he wasn't one to be messed with. He had the most power an angel could posses, when one wasn't an archangel. He had the power to heal, to smite, to travel in time and then some, but there was one important ability he didn't posses, and that was his human skills, or lack thereof. And the day the angels fell, the day Metatron cut his grace from his neck, and sent his brother and sisters hurtling from Heaven as their bodies were on fire, he began to wish his people skills were a bit less rusty.

**Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural (sadly) nor do I own Dean and Castiel (even sadder) but I do own the plot so….progress**

Dean woke up to the sound of a scream and a crash. He shot up, and flung himself out of bed.

"Sam!?" He called out, hoping his baby brother was okay.

"Dean!" Sam said coming out of his room, obviously as confused as Dean was, "What the hell was that?" Dean shrugged.

"I don't know man-Cas." They locked eyes for a second and then, in unison, started calling Castiel's name. Suddenly, they heard a door creak open behind them. Spinning around, they saw Castiel come out of the bathroom with a loose towel around his waist, holding a hand to his head. Sam and Dean both hurried over to him trying their hardest to not crack up, Cas did look like he was in pain, so laughing would just upset him.

"Shit, Cas, are you alright?" Sam asked. Cas just glared at him.

"What happened?" Dean asked. Castiel just huffed.

"I slipped." Sam and Dean tried to contain themselves, but to no avail. Before they knew it, they were laughing, clutching their sides, and Castiel stormed away, and into his room.

When the Winchesters first moved into their home, they picked out a room and made it Castiel's honorary bedroom, but when the angels fell, it became Cas' living space, filled with cloths, a bed, a lamp, and more of Cas' stuff.

After a few minutes, Sam and Dean finally quit laughing, feeling a bit guilty.

"I'm going to go check on Cas; make sure he's okay." Dean supplied.

"Alright, I'm going to do more research for a few hours. Night."

Sam and Dean parted ways. Dean stopped outside Castiel's room, and knocked on his door.

"Go away." Came a voice from inside the room. Dean sighed.

"Come on Cas, let me in."

"No." Dean turned the handle, only to discover it was locked. _We really need to remove the lock from his door. _Dean thought. The only reason why Castiel knew how to use a lock, was because Sam and Dean taught him so he could lock the door to their home when he left. For an ex-angle of the lord, he really didn't know anything about the world his father created.

Dean left Castiel's door, and went to get a pencil. _At least it's a push lock. _Dean thought, as he unlocked the door. Castiel looked up at him. Dean shut the door behind him, and walked over to the pouty man, and sat on the bed next to him.

"Look, Cas, I'm sorry we laughed at you." Cas looked away from Dean, still angry.

"It's mean to laugh at other people's misfortune." Cas stated, avoiding Dean's eyes.

"I know, and I'm sorry. We were laughing at you, though, just the concept. If Sam fell over in the shower, he'd never hear the end of it. Same with me." Dean tried to reason with him, but it was getting kind of hard, because Cas was still in his towel. Dean's eyes trailed over his body. His vessel wasn't an unattractive man. He had a fit body, like a marathon runner, or a biker. He had beep blue eyes, Dean loved blue eyes, and there was water dripping down his cheek, probably from his shaggy brown hair. Dean's heart fluttered slightly, and he looked down at his own lap. He felt Castiel's eyes piercing him.

"I do not understand." Dean looked back up. "Why do people laugh when someone else gets hurt?"

"Well, we can't exactly prevent it. When something like that happens, it's human instinct to laugh. If someone gets hurt, sometimes they laugh at their own pain. We can't help it."

"Oh." Dean smiled and put a hand on Castile's warm back.

"Why don't you get dressed now, and I'll go heat us up some pie?" Cas nodded, and he and Dean stood up. Dean was leaving the room, but then looked back. Cas wasn't facing him, so he didn't know Dean was looking. He dropped his towel, and Dean went red. He quickly barged out of the room, and slammed the door shut behind him. Dean took deep breaths, with a fluttery heart. He felt butterflies in his stomach, but he didn't understand why. Sure, Dean knew for a while that he was bisexual, though he would never admit it, sometimes he wouldn't even admit it to himseself, he just pretended that it was a phase that he was getting over. If it weren't, what would his father say? His dad told him that gays are weak, and Dean isn't weak. So what was this…feeling? _C'mon Dean, this is Cas! Castiel! I can't be attracted to him. He's like family. His father is God! I can't be falling_ _in love with him- wait. Where did falling in love come from? I-I'm not in love with Cas. No that's impossible. Sure, Cas is attractive, and really cute, and so adorable when he-NO! SHUT UP DEAN!_ Dean went into the kitchen took some pecan pie out of the refrigerator. He heated up two pieces in the microwave. When they were finished, and placed on the table, Castiel walked in. Dean looked at his cloths choice. An old battered ACDC shirt, and black sweatpants… Dean's old battered ACDC shirt and black looked away and sat down at the table, crossing his legs to cover his embarrassment. Cas sat in the seat next to him, so close Dean could smell his shampoo.

"Uh, here's your pie." Dean said, sliding one of the plates over to Cas.

"Thank you, Dean." They sat in silence, Castiel eating his pie, and Dean watching him.

_ Maybe you are…gay, or bi or whatever. Cas just looks so beautiful. But what about what dad said? All my life up until the day he died, dad has been pushing me to be a man, to be the perfect solider. He's been dead for what, ten years? I can't just throw away everything he taught me just for some guy! But then again, Cas isn't just some guy. Cas is just…Cas. Beautiful, funny, amazing Cas. Lovely Cas. Loved Cas… I love Cas._

Dean looked down at his food, suddenly unhungry. He pushed his plate away. Cas looked at him questionaly, with a tilted head, he looked like a confused puppy.

"Dean, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Dean lied.

"You didn't eat your pie, so something's wrong. Are you sick? Should I go get Sam?"

"No! No, don't get Sam, please." Dean begged. He didn't want to see Sam. He didn't want to worry Sam, he knew if he did he'd end up having to tell him that he's in love with his best friend, just to make his worrying end; and Sam got the same lessons from his father. What would he think if he found out that Dean's in love with a guy?

"Dean, please tell me what's wrong." Dean shook his head. _Forget about what Sam thinks, Cas will never be interested in me. Telling him would make him hate me, and never want to talk to me again._ Dean shot up from his chair, running towards his room, when Cas grabbed his hand, making him stop. Dean's heart sped up, he hated the way Cas is making him feel. He wanted it to end.

"Dean, I know you're lying to me."

"Just leave me alone!" Dean snapped. Cas was aghast. He dropped Dean's hand and looked down. Dean felt guilty once again. He didn't mean to snap. He was just so angry and confused, it just came out.

"Look, Cas, I-"

"No, Dean, it's okay. You don't have to tell me anything. You never really did before, so why should you start now?" Cas said and left the kitchen. Dean stood in his place, not moving, until he heard Cas shut the door. Then he shouted, "UGGGGGGG!" with annoyance, and flung the contents of the table onto the floor. He was always hurting Cas. He hated hurting Cas, but no matter what he did to make things better, it would just end up worse.

Dean got up and went back to Castiel's bedroom, he spotted Sam on the way, but ignored him. He hesitantly knocked on Castiel's door. This time, Cas opened right away, and Dean was thankful for that.

"I'm sorry I was being such a dick to you before." Dean said looking down.

"It's okay, I guess. But just tell me, why are you so upset?" Dean sighed. He really didn't want to talk about it. He knew he owed it to Cas to tell him, but he feared not only rejection, but what Sammy and other people would think about him. Well, he didn't really care about other people, just Sam and Cas, and maybe Kevin.

"I can't…" Dean said. Cas rolled his eyes, and huffed.

"Fine, whatever. If that's all." Cas said closing the door closed, or trying to at least. Dean stopped it with his foot.

"Fine." Dean said, not believing that he said that. Castiel looked at him through the small opening of the door.

"Come in, then." Castiel said walking away from the door. He sat on the edge of the bed, and pat the spot next to him. Dean took a deep breath and followed him to the bed.

"I-I care about you, Cas." Dean said.

"That's why you're upset?"Castiel questioned.

"Well, it's more complicated than that." Dean said not looking at Cas.

"Then tell."

"I really l-like you, Cas."

"I know. We're friends. I like you too." Dean sighed. He didn't want to say it. He couldn't say it. He'll just leave it at that, and leave the room. But then he made the mistake of looking at Castiel, and he froze. Castiel tilted his head, not sure why Dean was staring at him.

"The truth is…I-I love you." Dean mumbled.

"Oh." Castiel said finally understanding.

"I'm sorry." Dean said getting up and hurrying to leave the room. He regretted telling Cas, because why would Cas love Dean? Cas is, or was, an angel. And Dean's…well, Dean.

Dean was almost at the door, when Cas grabbed his hand. Dean turned to look at Cas, he was about to say something, when he was cut off by Castiel's lips on his. Dean was shocked to say in the least, but after a couple seconds, he returned the kiss, and held Cas closer. They only broke apart when they needed air.

"I love you too." Castiel said right before they kissed again. A couple minutes later, they broke apart again, and Dean spoke.

"Well, Cas, looks like you're people skills are getting less rusty."

**I hope you guys liked the story. I don't normally (or ever) write fluffy stuff, so I hope it's good. Please tell me if you like it or not :)**


End file.
